Love, Or Something Like It
by reiimuu
Summary: Even though they look identical, twins Rin and Len are polar opposites who can't stand each other. This soon changes, however, when Neru seems to take an interest in Len. Rin never knew she could feel so jealous! :RinLen:
1. o1

**Love, Or Something Like It  
Chapter One**

* * *

Kagamine Len was in an awful hurry.

Kagamine Rin was trying not to laugh.

"Hey, Len-chaan!" she called after her brother, voice a little _**too**_ mocking to be properly funny; a little _**too**_ mean to be shrugged off as a joke. But then again, Rin was like that. She knew there were things you should not say and tones you should not say them in, but she blatantly ignored this common courtesy in favour of winding up her adorable 5-minutes-younger-little-brother ("twins, actually," Len would always correct her, face sour) until he went red in the face and stuttered.

(That's what Len did when he got angry. He blushed and fumbled for words, like some stupid schoolgirl come face-to-face with her biggest crush. It was _embarrassing_.)

"S-shut up, Rin!" Len snapped back, oblivious to everything but the clock ticking in his head- three minutes left…

"But it's only _**school**_, Len-Len!" Rin teased. She hung behind, not running, strolling along at a leisurely pace with her messenger bag slung over one shoulder.

"I don't want to be late!"

Rin sighed. "Honestly, Len-Len, who _cares_? We're kids – we shouldn't _have_ to work all day like stuffy old businessmen!"

"That's easy for you to say! _**You**_ don't work at all."

"Not true!"

The distance between the pair was gradually growing; Len, charging on ahead, panting out retorts when he could muster the breath; Rin, meandering behind, maddeningly slowly. In fact, the more Len ran, the slower Rin got, as though were trying to annoy him on purpose.

Which, knowing Rin, was probably **exactly** what she was doing.

And there was not 'probably' about it.

Len turned back, hands balled into fists. "Rin, yesterday you fell asleep in English! You didn't even bother picking your pen up!"

"I didn't want to give the teacher false hope that I'd, like, actually pay attention," said Rin casually. "Besides, who needs to know the present tense of the verb 'to weave'? Am I ever to _go _to England?"

Not for the first time, Len worried over his sister's future. Sure, she was talkative and outgoing and – for the most part – people loved her; revolved around her, even, because she was self-confident and unafraid of anything. A natural leader.

In comparison, Len had very few friends.

But Rin was so _lazy_, too; so childish and immature it seemed impossible she would ever be able to get a proper job. Her motto was 'barely passing is still passing!', and she seemed to apply that to all lessons, if her C-grade average was anything to go by, the odd fail thrown in here or there for subjects she really, really hated.

Len was a straight-A student, _and_ a member of the school council, and he'd never been late for school once-

And all that would change if he didn't get his ass into gear **right** **now**.

The clock hands spun ominously in his head.

_One minute._

"Argh!" he cried in frustration, mussing up his blond spikes. "I don't know why I _bother with you_! It's all your fault I'm late anyway!"

"I couldn't find my world history textbook. Not my fault." Rin smiled insincerely.

"It was in the _attic_, Rin! How the hell did it get there? Obviously, it didn't get up and walk."

"Yes… It is, indeed, a mystery."

Len's eyes narrowed. "Mystery my ass."

"Oooh! You just _swore_, Len-Len-chan! That's so _out-of-character _for a guy like you!"

His cheeks flushed a delicate pink- yes, delicate, like a porcelain doll or a big-busted yet strangely childlike girl in a dating sim game. "W-what do you mean, a guy like-?" He bit his question off.

_Thirty seconds._

"Never mind! I don't care. I don't care what you meant, and I don't care why your textbook was in the attic, and I don't care if you're late and – hell – I don't care if you even come to school at all. I don't care!"

And Len was off, dashing down the road as though there were twin jetpacks tied to his shoes. Such was his hurry to get to school, to maintain his perfect, squeaky-clean 100% on-time attendance record, he kicked up dust as he ran and his arms flailed back and forth like pinwheels.

Rin could only watch, arms folded, lips pursed.

"I can't believe I'm related to such a _dork_."

* * *

**a.n: **AMG I totally started a random story w/ no idea on what happens or anything xD Hahaha i'll figure something out C: my obligatory rin/len fic – all vocaloid fans seem to need to write one xD wish me luck! ^^  
read, review, relax!~


	2. o2

**Love, Or Something Like It  
Chapter Two**

* * *

"Hey, Len-chan? You look half-dead."

"…"

"I mean, that's not a **good** thing! Teto-chan is so worried!!! Uwahhhhhh!!!~"

The high-pitched, squealy, fake-crying-and-dead-cat-and-scraping-violin-strings-like noise snapped Len out of his reverie in a nanosecond.

Trying to cover up his brief moment of inattention, he grinned sheepishly. The smile could not fully cover his embarrassment, however; his cheeks were reddening.

It was very unlike Len to drift off in class. Then again, he reasoned, he was not technically in class, just in the classroom. There was a big difference. Len could only thank his lucky stars that his homeroom teacher, Shion-sensei (though most kids just called him Kaito. Other popular names included 'idiot', 'moron' and 'hahaha! That idiotic moron just tripped over his feet again!'), was five minutes late. He'd never know Len had slipped into his seat 10 seconds before the morning bell went – talk about cutting it fine.

Come to think of it, Kaito was _always_ late. Len wondered, fleetingly, why he was expected to be on time, but the teacher wasn't.

_Maybe because he's an adult, and adults have their own rules like that._

_Or maybe Kaito's just a special case._The latter seemed most likely.

"Len-chan! Are you even _listening_ to Teto-chan?! My heart is BLEEDING for you!!! Bleeding tears of death and alone-ness and paIiIiNnNnNnN!!! For serious this time, seriously!"

-Anyway, Len winced, plugging his fingers into his ears, this was no time to reminisce. He had to deal with Teto.

"Ah, I'm sorry," said Len, once Teto's spiel had ended. He took his fingers out of his ears, hoping he hadn't been deafened _too _much. Honestly, he'd rather listen to an atom bomb being detonated than one of Teto's rants.

"Hmmn, well." She pouted. "You SHOULD be!"

"Hahaha, yeah…" Len laughed nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "I'm not all 'here' today. Rin was being _**Rin**_, as usual, and, y'know. It's exhausting!"

"I think Rin-chan is nice. She lets me borrow her manga, and we both like RPGs!" Teto smiled pleasantly. "How could you be mean to Rin? In the name of the moon, I will punish you!" She placed her palms on Len's desk, leaning into his personal 'bubble'. Len shrank back. Teto pressed in closer. Her eyes crossed.

**Clatter!**"Ouch! Ouch! Ouch! Urgh – I _hate _hardback books! Oww!"

"Oooh! That sounds like Kaito-sensei. I think he's fallen over again~"

The sound of destruction and suffering made Teto completely forget about 'punishing' Len. With a squeal, she jumped up. It was quite a relief for the blond, who let his breath out in a long, steady 'whoosh' of air. It had been hard to breathe with those huge eyes boring into his.

"I'm gonna go check it out, okay?" Teto said to no one in particular, spinning on the spot (her princess curls bounced merrily). "I'll save you, stupid sensei!~"

Len sighed, and buried his head in his hands.

It was going to be a long day.

* * *

A few moments later, Teto had managed to help Kaito to his feet and pick up his scattered books and papers (Len wondered if those books actually contained any useful/relevant information, or if they were just for show - props to create the image of a 'diligent teacher'. Who knew, maybe he hid cheap romance novels inside those books like Sakine-sensei did).

Now, at last, their teacher was stood at the front of class, trying to catch their attention. His hair was dishevelled, his trademark scarf coming undone, and his coat stained with dust. There also seemed to a purple bruise forming on his temple (according to Teto, every single book Kaito owned had managed to land on his head – some even caught him twice).

"Alright class, settle down!" said Kaito.

Nothing happened.

"Come on, guys. Please?"

It had absolutely no effect.

"I think you should all be quiet! Sensei may have something important to say." It was the soft-spoken class representative, Megumi-san (her friends called her Gumi). At the sound of her sweet tones, everyone shut up. Instantaneously. It was like turning off a light switch. Gumi beamed genuinely. "Thank you." And she sat down.

Kaito coughed, adjusting his scarf. "T-thank you, Megumi-san. And now!" He clenched a fist. "To business! A new student is joining our class today. Her name is Akita Neru."

At this, a murmur of excitement rippled through the classroom.

"Wow! A new girl! Do you think she'll be Teto-chan's friend? Teehee~"

"It's a weird time to transfer, though…"

"Hey, do you think she got kicked out of her old school?"

"Oh em gee! Maybe she's a delinquent!"

"A gang girl!"

"Maybe she does drugs too?"

"Oooh, that's scary!"

"Hey, who cares?" said Megurine Luki, leering in a lecherous manner. "Do you think she'll be **hot**? There aren't any _really _hot chicks round here- Ouch!"

Class representative Gumi had kicked the back of his chair.

* * *

**a.n: **I write short chapters because my inspiration gets burned out quickly xD I'm such a lazy person, ehehe O///O  
Thank you for all the reviews! They make me happy! I promise the next chapter will have 110% more Rin, and, like, 40% more Neru? xD NeruLen? C:  
Read, review, relax!~


	3. o3

**Love, Or Something Like It  
Chapter Three**

* * *

Rin stared at her reflection in the mirror. Her reflection stared blankly back at her. Everything seemed normal enough; two eyes, a nose, a mouth, messy hair.

Urgh, messy hair.

Exactly _how_ had it gotten quite **that** untidy? She hadn't run to school – far from it. Instead, she'd taken the monstrous hill (having to climb a hill every day to get to school was so unfair, especially in the summer. Hell, even in the winter it was enough to make you sweat) at a leisurely stroll. That was Kagamine Rin, lackadaisical as always.

However, Rin had wanted to check her hair before she went to class; hence, the restroom. And it was a good job she had, too.

It looked like a bird's nest!

Scowling, Rin ran her fingers through it, trying to comb in into submission (she'd forgotten her hairbrush). (Actually, to be _slightly_ more truthful, she broke it at Miku's sleepover, when she'd been using it as a makeshift microphone. However, the truth was embarrassing. For the sake of saving face, it had simply been 'forgotten'.)

Rin's hair, much like Rin the human being, was very uncooperative. She tried to pat it down, but it resisted, sticking straight up as though it'd been plugged into an electric socket.

And it totally sucked.

Rin frowned. So did her reflection.

For some weird reason, Rin was in a bad mood. This was rare; Len was usually the twin who got flushed and angry – he was just _so much fun_ to wind up. In contrast, Rin was pretty cool about most things. She didn't care enough about school or homework or studying to get bothered by it.

So why was she in such a bad mood…?

It didn't make any sense.

Maybe it was because Len was such a stick in the mud, always being boring and making Rin's whole life boring. That must be it.

Giving up on her hair, Rin turned and prepared to march out of the room; it was so cramped and dirty it was making her feel a little claustrophobic.

_Beep beep beep_

And then Rin stopped, eyes snagging on a strange, hunched shape in the corner of the restroom, which had hitherto been unnoticed. It was a girl, about Rin's age, with blonde hair tied into a side ponytail. It was so long it almost brushed the floor (idly, Rin recalled something she'd read on the internet – if your hair got too long, it started to fall out. Apparently, this rule didn't apply to Ponytail. Or Miku, for that matter. But Miku's hair was green – freakin' green – which probably gave it some super-powers or super-strength or _something_, Rin didn't know. It was too early in the morning to think cohesively). A cell phone was held between her perfectly manicured, yellow nails, and she was studying the screen intently. Pssh, yeah, right. Who was so very popular they had people desperate to talk to them at eight in the morning? NOBODY. Rin decided it was probably a prop. A prop to make Ponytail look 'cooler'.

_Beep beep beep_

Ponytail lifted her head. Her fingers continued to mash the keypad, fingers jabbing fast as lightening.

_Beep beep beep_

She was pursing her lips, eyes narrowed, as she scanned Rin up and down, from the soles of her shoes to her messy hair. Ponytail's hair was sleek and smooth, and she seemed to know it, for she smirked.

Rin decided that she did not much like Ponytail very much.

_Beep beep beep_

Her **and** her stupid cell phone.

* * *

"Hi guys, sorry I'm late. Hi, Kaito-sensei." Rin paused, blinking at her teacher. "You've got a bruise on your forehead…"

"I know." Kaito smiled.

"It looks kind of painful?"

"It **was**." Kaito's smile had become rather strained. Rin could just about hear him muttering; "_those damn hardback books… They all hate me!_"

Fortunately, Rin knew about all of Kaito's… undeniably weird tendencies (not to mention his clumsiness, incompetence and general useless-ness in all aspects), and decided not to comment. Instead, she went to find her seat.

From her peripheral vision, she could see Len's lovely scowling face; he was, no doubt, annoyed that Kaito hadn't reprimanded her.

Fffff. What a spoilsport.

"Hii, Rin-Rin-chan!" squealed Teto. "I was wondering where you were! But, ummm, we thought you'd totally be the new transfer student! She hasn't arrived yet, isn't that, like, super-depressing? Maybe she doesn't like us."

Rin pondered. "Transfer student?"

_Could she mean Ponytail…? Come to think of it, I've never seen her round here before; and with insane hair like that, I'd definitely remember._"Yes! What if she doesn't show up?! It sucks, 'cause transfer students are always the ones with magical powers!"

Miku sweatdropped. "You can't believe everything you watch on TV, Teto-chan…"

"Yea," agreed Rin. "I mean, I definitely saw a transfer student on my way in, but there was nothing very 'magical' about her."

"Huh? You mean she wasn't a magical girl?" Teto sighed. "No way. It sucks!"

"Yep. She sure did. Suck, I mean." A frown; Rin's mouth resembled an upside-down triangle of disappointment. All of a sudden, she asked- "is my hair messy?"

Teto blinked owlishly. "Mmmnope."

"Whoa! Back up there, Kagamine-san!" With a sudden stealth nobody had expected of their sleepy teacher, Kaito-sensei had materialised at Rin's desk. It would've been a pretty nifty manoeuvre, had his eyes not been fraught with worry and distress. With a sigh – a huge, colossal exhale of air that could've been heard across the world – he dug his fingers into his hair (the nails of which were painted blue, for some strange reason). "You mean you know where the transfer student is?"

"…Yes?"

Kaito sighed once more, but this was filled with relief. "Thank God! I was worried she'd gotten lost, or… or kidnapped, or something!"

"Nahh. She prolly just couldn't be bothered to go to class 'cuz its fuc- I mean, er… _Flipping darn boring_," Rin caught her swear expertly, fixing an 'adowable' grin on her trustworthy, innocent, smiling school-girl face.

"Imagine that, huh?" said Kaito, fingers still tangled in his hair, face still distressed, purple bags rather prominent under his blue eyes. Now there was someone who needed a shot of caffeine and a bagel if Rin'd ever seen one. "So, where was she?"

"The girls' restroom."

"…"

"Yeah, I wouldn't advise going in there. Seeeriously. People could get, like, totally the wrong idea and mistake you for some closet pervert or something!"

Kaito groaned a world-weary groan- a groan that screamed 'I want to go home and eat some ice-cream! I hate dealing with children and they all hate me!' But those words never passed his lips.

Instead, he said, "I hate my job."

* * *

**a.n: **Ilu Kaito C: For srs, Kaito is one my favourite Vocaloids. Alongside Gakupo and Rin, ehehe ^^;;  
amg I'm like super-sorry my stories move at such a slow pace xD it, like, takes EONS before anything happens. O: I should learn to pace myself. Pace myselfff~  
Read, review, relax C:


	4. o4

**Love, Or Something Like It  
Chapter Four**

* * *

Ten minutes later, class rep Gumi had been brave enough to coerce Neru out of the restroom. Gumi had a certain… charisma about her that was very persuasive.

Her honeyed tones, gentle and understanding, had gone a little like- "Please come out, Akita-san. Or do you prefer Neru-san…? Neru-chan?"

"Don't be so over-familiar," Neru had replied, in clipped tones.

"Sorry, sorry! Akita-san. But you're worrying Kaito-sensei."

"I don't care."

"Maybe you don't understand the gravity of the situation…? He looks kind of like he's going to strangle himself with his muffler. If you don't come out, he might actually _die_. Unless Sakine-sensei kills him first, for being unable to handle his class."

And, following that short exchange, Neru had (eventually) emerged; cell phone still in hand, scowl still in place.

"I just wouldn't want **this guy-**" she pointed one pale finger, elegantly manicured, at the near-hyperventilating Kaito (Teto was cheerily offering him a paper bag), "-to die on my account. That would be too pathetic."

Now, the 'Eternal Grouch' and the exasperated teacher were stood at the front of the classroom. The addition of Akita Neru was being paraded to the student body-unfortunately, she did not seem to like parading any more than she liked… Well…

Absolutely everything she'd ever seen in her whole life, ever, apparently.

"Alright then, Akita-san. Would you care to introduce yourself to your classmates?" asked Kaito.

"…"

Apparently, Akita Neru would _**not**_ care to talk to anyone; be it Kaito or the 30+ students sat in eager anticipation (well… the lecherous-type boys were leering, and Teto was so eager she was bouncing about in her seat, but nobody else seemed overtly bothered. Miku and Gumi both wore twin expressions of feigned, polite interest, but that was it. Rin was busy imagining ((and salivating)) over the mandarins in her bento, and Yokune Ruko had actually fallen asleep).

"Come on, Akita-san," said Kaito, desperate to wring an answer from the stoic Neru. "Surely you must have something to say?"

"…"

Kaito winced. If one had been standing very, very close to him, they would've heard the pathetic, kicked-puppy 'awww' sound he made.

"…Please?"

There was a long pause.

_Beep beep beep_Neru had taken her cell out of her skirt pocket.

"Oh no," said Miku sadly, observing Kaito with the upmost sympathy on her pretty face. Her fingers were splayed across her mouth, a perfect little 'o', like a spaghetti hoop. "Poor sensei! I feel so sorry for him…"

Miku had a strange, inexplicable love for weird, unloved creatures. That would explain her long-standing friendship with Yowane Haku. And her four-eared cat.

"Alright, um, Neru-san," said Kaito, giving up on the 'teacher-student' bonding thing (it's sort of difficult to 'bond' with someone who obviously hates your guts, and would no more save you from a speeding car than they would jump off a fifty foot bridge, naked, in winter). "Why don't you sit down next to, um… Kagamine-san?"

Rin looked up.

"N-no, not _that_ Kagamine-san. The boy one. Len!"

Rin scowled. Of course, the new girl would sit next to Len. Len wasn't considered a bad influence; Len wouldn't lead the 'darling' Neru-chan astray; Len had never locked Kaito in the supply closet for a dare (Rin sniggered. Yeah, that had been funny… Apart from the bit where Miku got all teary-eyed and super-serious, and Kaito knocked over a can of paint-thinner and nearly suffocated on the toxic fumes. But, whatever).

Geez, Kaito may well have said 'no, don't sit next to Rin! She's lazy and doesn't try and has perpetually messy hair!'

Rin clenched her fists.

"H-hey, Rin-san, what's wrong?" Miku asked softly, quirking her turquoise brows in worry. "Do you feel sick?"

"H-huh?" Rin blinked, unaware of her bitter expression. _Was it really that noticeable…? _"I'm sorry, I'm just not feeling on the ball today! A few fries sort of a Happy Meal, y'know?" Rin smiled, cheeks flushing, as she bonked herself on the side of her head with a balled-up fist.

"Um… No?" Miku returned her smile. "But I'm glad you're okay."

"Yeah. I'm fine."

_And anyway,_ Rin thought, trying to organise her musings, _I haven't got any _reason _to be upset. I make fun of Len because he's so bo~ring and stuff! I should be __glad__ that __he's__ the one the teachers all love and adore- it shows __I'm__ not a total teacher's pet, right? Hahaha! That's __it__! I shouldn't worry! Hmn, maybe I ate some bad meat last night or somethin', and it's making me think all funny…_

Rin rested an elbow on her desk, head propped up in her hands, and watched mutely as Neru took the seat beside Len. As she turned her head- presumably to listen to something Len had to say- her killer ponytail arced through the air, nearly decapitating the still-snoozing Ruko one desk back.

"Miku…" asked Rin slowly, eyebrows scrunched together. "Have you ever killed anyone with your hair?"

"…No?" Miku looked innocently surprised.

* * *

**a.n: **My chapters they are so short O: Idk, it seemed like a good place to leave off. Fsssh, I can't plot to save my life XD I'm more of a 'Let's write random crap and see what happens yayyyyyy!!!' kind of person XD U-um, no RinLen yet? I'm sorry O: I am a failure. As a human being. I'll go cry in my corner now kthxbye C: Ehh~ I'm mainly only writing this 'cause it's fun and a nice stress relief from doing coursework and revising XD


End file.
